ima get you back
by Shelb54
Summary: This story is about when Loren leaves Eddie after finding out something and has returned 7 year later and is trying to keep her family together. Sorry bad at summaries but I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story cause I think it will be awesome anyway I haven't read a story like this under Hollywood heights area but I have with kickin it so if it seems familiar that's proble why anyway I DON'T OWN THE HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERS NOR THE PLOT LINE

* * *

Eddie's pov

:hey babe

Chloe: yeah

: I gotta he's to the office jake said there's something important he needed to tell me I don't know when I'll be back and I'll call you when I'm on the way home maybe we can go out for dinner

Chloe: okay see us later love us

I just walked out truth is I didn't love Chloe the only girl I've ever trully loved left me with a broken heart 7 years ago and practically dropped off the face of the earth.

~At the office~

:Hey Jake

Jake: Edwardo I need you to sign some papers and then I have someone here who would like to speak with you

: okay so what are the papers on

Jake: oh you know the usually

: okay hand them over

Jake flipped the page on the papers and showed me where to sign and I did without even reading papers cause I trust jake but this time was a big mistake that i would figure out later

Jake: okay now that's settled I go and get them

~5 mins later~

Jake walks in with two kids that look to be about six or seven and then there was one person I thought I'd never see again

Person: Jake can you give us a moment

Jake:sure Loren

After Jake left I sat there stunned until I heard a faint voice that came from the little boy and little girl at the same time

Kids: mommy is he okay

Loren:yeah sweetly he's fine he's just in shock will you wait out side the door for me

Kids: okay Mommy when we ganna go see daddy

I jerked my head up at that moment the thought of them and Loren and there dad

Loren: in just a few minutes

And with that the kids took off out of the room

Loren: hey Eddie

:... Loren what are you doing here

Loren: I wanted to come say hi to my mom and I ran into Jake an he convinced me to come see you but I didn't want to

:why would you not want to see me other than the fact that you broke my heart 7 years ago and now you back with kids you sure do move on fast

Loren: I'm guessing you didn't see the papers I gave Jake

: what about the papers Jake said it was the usually stuff

Loren: I was afraid that you wouldn't sign them if you knew what they were but I hadn't expected you not to even glance at what they had said

:okay Loren since you obviously know what they said what did they say

Loren(mumbled): you signed away your rights to the kids

:I did what

Loren: you signed away...

I didnt let her finish

:I know what you said I just can't believe I was so stupid

Loren stayed silent

: that's them isn't it

Loren nods and takes a deep breath and say

Loren: I had found out I was 3 months pregnant a week before we broke up and I left there twins her name is Sofia but we call her Sofe for short then the little boy is Danny there our kids but now that you signed the papers there my kids we Hanna got meet the person they think is there dad

:... who's that?

Loren: Cameron

: but I thought you hated him

Loren: well he was there for me I had moved to New York and ran into him when i was about 4-5 months pregnant and he helps me through it

: Loren I would like to be in there lives

Loren: that's why I brought them with me but you have to understand that you won't be in there life's as their dad just as a family friend

:I'm okay with that I just wAnt to at least get to know them

Loren: I get them

Loren walks out the door and has a little girl on her hip and the little boy clung to her side

Loren: guys I want you to meet an old friend Sofe,Danny this is Eddie. Eddie this is Sofia and Danny

Sofe and Danny: hi Eddie

: hi well aren't you two just the sweetest thing can I get a hug or ya too busy being shy

I say to Sofe

Sofe: I not shy

: well then can I get a hug

Sofe looked up to Loren who now had Danny in her arms to check if it was okay to hug me and Loren thing i know I'm filled with joy a my little girl hugs me I don't want to let go but I know I have to.

Sofe: mommy I hungry can get a pastrami sandwich

: pastrami huh If I remember correctly that youse to be you mommy's favorite

Sofe: it's my favorite two Danny's also but he's to shy to say so

Danny: I am not

Sofe: are to

Danny: mommy Sofe being mean

Danny starts to cry and my heart breaks by every tear that rolls down his cheak all of a sudden Loren says something that I never wants to hear

Loren: okay I thinks it's time for us to go Eddie it was nice to see you I hope you are happy with Chloe guys say goodbye to Eddie

Sofe and Danny: bye Eddie mommy I'm hungry

They start to bust out in giggles I laugh through the tears that formed in my eyes as I hugged them both

: bye guys bye Loren ( I walked up to Loren a if about to hug her and whispered) I am not happy I still love u but you moved on and that's okay just take care of them and make sure there always put first

Loren:I always do

I then noticed the tears in Loren's eyes and I did something bold...I kissed her with all the passion I could and she kissed back with the equal amount

Loren: Eddie I Gtg I have to deal with somethings I still have your number and I just txted you so txt me okay

* * *

Hey hope you guys like it so far I'll try to update tomorrow and then try to get a scedual going to were I update more frequently.


	2. Chapter 2

Ima get you back

Previously….

Lo: I always do

I then noticed the tears in Loren's eyes and then I did something bold….. I kissed her with all the passion I could and she kissed back with the equal amount

Lo: Eddie I gtg I have to deal with something I still have your number and I just texted you so just text me okay

**Now…**

**With that she walked out of the building holding the twins hands **

**Time skip: later on that day **

**Loren was at Cameron's breaking up with him and she sat the twins down and told them the truth they were both happy because what Loren didn't know was that Cameron hit them and said they were play fighting but sad because they grew up thinking he was there dad when really there dad had no clue they existed **

**Now Loren is on her way with the twins to eddies with hers and there stuff in the back of the car the twins jump out of the car and ran in the door before Loren could stop them **

**When Loren walked in she saw Chloe looking pissed**

**Chloe: what the hell is she doing here?**

**Lo: first off Chloe watch your mouth around my kids and Eddie I'm really sorry about them barging in but they know the truth and Cameron is no longer apart of their lives **

**Ed: that's great**

**Chloe: what the hell is she talking about?**

**Ed: Chloe again seriously watch the language and there my kids that I found out about today **

**Chloe: you're what now**

**Lo: his kids and again sorry Eddie I see that you were busy so I guess I'll come back later**

**Ed: no Loren its fine Chloe was just heading to bed**

**Chloe: right night babe don't take too long**

**Then Chloe plastered a big kiss on the mouth and walked away**

**Lo: wow so I guess you don't love me cause if you did you wouldn't have kissed her and she lives with you too omg this was a mistake I should of never left Cameron come on kids lets go**

**Twin: no mommy**

**Sofe: daddy hit me mommy and he hit Danny too **

**Lo: what when did that happen how come you never told me **

**Danny: daddy said not to or he'd hurt you **

**Lo: did he do anything else **

**Danny: he touched…..**

**He got cut off by Sofe nudging him **

**Lo: what did he touch Sofe **

**Sofe: mommy can I tell you in the other room **

**Lo: okay**

**Then they walked out of the room **

**Lo: okay Sofe what did he touch **

**Sofe: he touched my private's mommy **

**Sofe then started crying **

**Lo: omg baby I'm so sorry I wish you had told me I would of made him pay and gotten you both away from him **

**Sofe: its okay mommy you didn't know **

**Lo: it's not okay he had no right to touch you there and I'm going to deal with it **

**They both walk into the other room**

**Lo: Eddie I need you to watch them for a bit I need to go deal with something**

**Ed: okay but Loren what did he do to her **

**Lo (whispering): he played with her pussy **

**Ed: he did what how you so calm are **

**Lo: I'm not calm I'm going to deal with right now but I need you to watch them please**

**Ed: what if I went to deal with it and you stay here and keep an eye on them**

**Lo: you can go deal with him but we are not staying here we are going to a hotel for tonight and I'll talk to you tomorrow**

**Ed: no stay here you don't have to pay anything and we can talk when I get back **

**Lo: I'm not staying here with Chloe**

**Ed: then she can leave you and our kids are not going anywhere**

**Lonoke**

**Eddie then ran upstairs changed clothes and came back down with Chloe stuff and her behind him **

**Chloe: Eddie why are you doing this **

**Eddie: because I have the love of my life back and I just broke up with you **

**Chloe: but…**

**Eddie: no Chloe go**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story I don't own any of the Hollywood heights characters or plot line

Previously…

**Ed: he did what how you so calm are**

**Lo: I'm not calm I'm going to deal with right now but I need you to watch them please**

**Ed: what if I went to deal with it and you stay here and keep an eye on them**

**Lo: you can go deal with him but we are not staying here we are going to a hotel for tonight and I'll talk to you tomorrow**

**Ed: no stay here you don't have to pay anything and we can talk when I get back**

**Lo: I'm not staying here with Chloe**

**Ed: then she can leave you and our kids are not going anywhere**

**Loren**

**Eddie then ran upstairs changed clothes and came back down with Chloe stuff and her behind him**

**Chloe: Eddie why are you doing this**

**Eddie: because I have the love of my life back and I just broke up with you**

**Chloe: but…**

**Eddie: no Chloe go**

**Now….**

**Chloe then stomped out like a little kid and my kids ran up to Eddie asking him a lot of questions**

**Sofe: are you our real daddy **

**Danny: why haven't you been around**

**Sofe: you wont hurt me like he did right**

**Danny: can we play video games**

**Eddie: yes I'm you dad and I made a few mistakes when me and you mommy dated and she left and didn't tell me about you and I will never hurt either of you and yes you can play video games**

**I stood there in shock he answer every question right and it brought tears to my eyes and while the kids sat down on the couch Eddie walked over to me **

**Ed: I'm going to deal with him**

**: please be careful**

**Ed: I always am and he is ganna pay for hurting my little girl **

**: Eddie I love you**

**Eddie looked at me with shock before saying**

**Ed: I love you too**

**Then he kissed me with full passion but we both know we had to stop because our kids were right there**

**Ed: ill be back okay **

**Okay **

**Eddies Pov**

**After I left the house I drove over to cams I still cant believe he did that to my little girl its still so shocking my little girl and my little boy there both 7 I feel so bad I missed out on those years but theres nothing I can do to change that all I can do is make this guy pay for pretending to be there dad and violating my little girl. I pull up at the house and knock on the door. Cam opens the door with a shocked face**

**Cam: what are you doing here you got what you wanted my girlfriend and my kids what else do you want **

**: revenge**

**With that I punched him in the face **

**Cam: ouch what the hell was that for**

**: for touching my little girl and my little boy **

**Cam: I never touched them I only tought them a leason **

**: oh is a lesson violating a 7 yr old or is a lesson beating my kids and saw they were fighting and threatening them **

**Cam: that little bitch asked for it and they aren't very quiet so they got poped in the mouth **

**That's when I lost it I kept hitting him tile I was no longer angry and then I walked out when he was knocked out I then drove home to see Loren asleep on the couch with Danny lying on top of her and Sofe lying beside her I walk in set my keys down and grabbed a blanket and cover them up and kissed all there heads and Sofe stired**

**Sofe: daddy…..?**

**Ed: yeah baby**

**Sofe: where were you?**

**Ed: dealing with the guy who hurt you hes never ganna hurt you again**

**Sofe: thank you daddy I love you **

**Ed: I love you too baby **

**Then Sofe went back to sleep and I went to sleep in a chair right by the couch not wanted to go to bed with them on the couch**

**NEXT MORNING…**

**I woke up hearing Sofe **

**Sofe: daddy wake up**

**: I'm up whatcha need sweetie**

**Sofe: me and Danny are hungry and mommy is still asleep she's a heavy sleeper**

**: I know a way to wake her up you wanna help**

**They both nod and I hold up my fingurs counting to three and then we jump on Loren.**

* * *

hey i hope you enjoy this chapter of ima get you back


End file.
